


In Another Life

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Corsetry, Dresses, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of Jenny's dresses, she could almost be <i>her</i> Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) drabbletag prompt "borrowed clothes".

"Could you...?" Clara gestured at the back of the corset she was trying to get into.

"I better had," Jenny said with a smile. "You're making a meal of it."

"I don't know how you do it," Clara admitted. "I don't think I'd survive in one of these every day."

"You would. You did," Jenny said before she bit her tongue. "Look you just breathe in and pull the strings, see?"

"What do you mean, I did?" Clara asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Face forward or you'll do yourself an injury," Jenny commanded, stalling for time. "I only meant, you look good in it. I reckon you could pull it off."

Jenny tied the laces and rested her hands on Clara's waist, before pulling back, remembering she wasn't the same woman. But she looked the same, especially in Jenny's own dress. She moved in the same way. She even breathed in the same hitched breath when they touched. Could she remember? Some lingering memory from another life where she'd occasionally served a pretty little street girl a drink and kissed her in the shadows out back after closing.

But that was before she was with Vastra, before her Clara had fallen from the sky. Before they'd all grown up and become different people.

"Let me know there’s anything else. I'm sure Madame Vastra won't mind lending you anything you need."

Jenny swallowed, the words _like me_ hanging in the silence, unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
